Dipstick
Dipstick is one of the many puppies in the 101 Dalmatians franchise, and one of the original 15 puppies. Appearances 101 Dalmatians Dipstick is one of the original fifteen puppies of Pongo and Perdita, along with Lucky, Jewel, Fidget, Two-Tone, Whizzer, and many other pups. His name comes from his tail being half white and half black, resembling a dipstick. One night, he is kidnapped by Jasper and Horace along with his other siblings, and are taken to De Vil Manor for them to be killed to become Cruella's Dalmatian fur coat. When he is trapped inside, he meets eighty-four other dalmatian puppies, also to be made into the coat. Kipper, an Airdale Terrier rescues them, and reunites them with their parents. At the end of the film, Dipstick and his family live in the former De Vil Mansion, now the Dalmatian Plantation. 102 Dalmatians Three years (2000) after the Dearlys moved to the Dalmatian Plantation (according to the end of the first film in 1997), Dipstick grows up and begins living with his new owner Chloe Simon and his new Dalmatian wife Dottie in a flat in London. Around the time, Cruella was released from prison, he becomes the father of 3 puppies. Domino, Little Dipper (who resembles him the most in looks), and Oddball. After meeting Cruella again at Chloe's office with his puppies, he begins to bark at her to stay away from his puppies, remembering what she almost did to him a few years before. He is very protective of his family whenever Cruella is concerned. 101 Dalmatians: The Series Dipstick is a minor character and one of the members of Mooch's gang, along with Whizzer and, for a little while, Two-Tone. In the series, he is somewhat dim-witted, and is often dragged into Mooch's plans without a say in the matter. Dipstick was also notable for having a flea problem in one episode, hinting that his character is a combination of him from the movies and Fidget, who doesn't appear in the series. He and Whizzer are best friends. Episodes where Dipstick has speaking roles *"Love 'em and Flea 'em" *"Bad to the Bone" *"Prima Doggy" *"Twelve Angry Pups" *"Cone Head" *"Walk on the Wild Side" *"Dog Food Day Afternoon" 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue Dipstick makes a short appearance in the video game 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue as Oddball and Domino's father. He and Dottie warn the two to stay home while they rescue the dognapped puppies, but they do not listen. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Trivia *In 102 Dalmatians, the dog who played Dipstick in the film was named Freckles, which is the name of one of the puppies from the animated film. In the live-action films and TV series, he has a blue collar. In 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue, he has a red collar with half-black, half-white ears. Gallery Category:Dogs Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Live-Action Males Category:Males Category:Kids Category:101 Dalmatians Category:One Hundred and One Dalmatians characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Living characters Category:Fathers Category:Lovers Category:Fictional dogs Category:Husbands Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Domestic Dogs Category:Animals Category:Animals who live with humans